Silver Sonic
Silver Sonic, currently version 3.0, is a super badnik created by Doctor Julian “Eggman” Robotnik. Originally created to serve as a guard on the Death Egg, it has sence been rebuilt multiple times and now acts as Horde Commander for the Dragon Kingdom. History Designate Prototype The original Silver Sonic was created during the construction the original Death Egg. It was one of the only things completed for it at the time alongside Robotnik’s personal sentinel. However, Robotnik deployed the badnik early as Sonic, with his companion Breezie, sped through the Scrambled Egg Zone. Thanks to Breezie, Silver Sonic was sent directly to where he would meet the hedgehog duo. Focused more of strength, the prototype was practically indestructible with a single jet rocket it could speed around on. However, due to Breezie’s tampering, Silver Sonic’s armor was loosened enough to allow Sonic to crush its back in, destroying it. Designate Version 1.0 With the original Death Egg completed, Robotnik constructed the first model of Silver Sonic. This version was powered directly from the station’s core, making it a walking behemoth that couldn’t be stopped. It nearly defeated Sonic on the Death Egg, but it was easily defeated when it came into contact with an electric current. Enraged, Robotnik quickly began developing a tough and nonconductive metal for a potential upgrade. Designate Version 2.0 Silver Sonic v2.0 was one of the many creations left unfinish after Robotnik Prime’s death. It remained hidden under Robotropolis for years before it was eventually discovered by Dr. Eggman during his plan to revive Chaos. Intrigued by the robot’s apparent capabilities, he worked on it between attacks. After his plan with Chaos failed, Eggman sent the improved Silver Sonic v2.0 on Sonic and the Freedom Fighters during the celebration in Station Square. It has a lighter weight armor for the sake of speed, but was still quite durable and was able to keep up with Sonic. While it put up a good fight, it was partially destroyed by Sonic and was reprogrammed by Nate Morgan to defend the city. It would later defend against Eggman when he came to pick him up and would attempt to stop Shadow the Hedgehog before ultimately being destoyed by the Ultimate Life Form. Designate Version 3.0 After the fall of the Iron Dominion, Eggman began renovating the Eggdome into the second Death Egg. A third version of Silver Sonic was created alongside the battle station in Eggman’s greater plan of Operation: Clean Sweep. After the Death Egg Mark 2 was deployed and Sonic and Sally infiltrated it, Silver Sonic v3.0 was deployed to distract the duo as was planned. When the first Genesis Wave was launched, Silver Sonic was temporarily erased before it was brought back to its normal point in time after the Wave was reversed by Super Sonic. Silver Sonic was seemingly destroyed when it suffered several firings from a defensive turret on the Death Egg, but was able to survive and even join Metal Sonic v3.0 against Sonic in the World Roboticizer chamber. This model was finally destroyed when the World Roboticizer was inverted on its own chamber, destroying everything mechanical. Sometime later, during the Death Egg’s joint attack on New Mobotropolis and Feral Forest, a remade Silver Sonic was teamed up with Mecha Sally to attack the latter location. Team Fighters came to stop him, with Sonic personally dealing with the super badnik. While he failed to completely defeat him, T-Pup was able to paralyze Silver Sonic, giving enough time for the citizens of Feral Forest to dismantle the robot. During the events of Worlds Collide, a variant of Silver Sonic v3.0, outfitted with Gemini Man’s Gemini Laser, was deployed to defend the Wily Egg alongside the Mega Man Killers. After the Super Genesis Wave was reversed, Silver Sonic went back to its normal place in the timeline. Silver Sonic was rebuilt once more, this time to be one of Eggman’s new Badnik Horde Commander, this model being stationed in the Dragon Kingdom. During the War to Take Back Mobius, Silver Sonic was stationed along with the Dragon Kongdom Horde and Dark Egg Legion in the Lethal Radioactive Zone, where a power source of the Phantom Ruby was placed. The location of this source was discovered by the Shijin Warriors, who along with the Resistance and Sonic, infiltrated and destroyed, with Silver Sonic in it. Despite this, Silver Sonic survived and went under heavy repair. As the Shijin Warriors traveled across Yurashia and liberate Eggman’s holdings, the Raiju Clan and local Horde hide away within the abandoned Iron Fortress, waiting for an opportunity to strike back. Sonic Chronicles During the Nocturnus Clan’s return from the Twilight Cage, a scout reported that the Dragon Kingdom Legion and Horde could be a potential threat. A small squad of Nocturnus soldiers were sent out to deal with them, and were unable to report back. During the Freedom Fighters and Team Dark’s time in the Twilight Cage, Eggman contacted the Bride of the Conquering Storm, ordering her and Silver Sonic to reclaim his land for the Eggman Empire. While most operations were successfu, the Shijin Warriors eventually stepped in and combated the Legion. Personality Like many of Robotnik’s creations, Silver Sonic tends to lack a unique personality. The only exception to this was version 2.0, in which it shared a personality similar to that of Sonic, almost in a mocking tone. This personality was lose, however, when it was reprogrammed by Nate Morgan. Abilities * Strength:While not designed for it, Silver Sonic is stronger than the average badnik. * Enduracne:Can take a lot of damage before being defeated, even being able to take multiple turret shots. * Speed:Is able to catch up to and keep up with Sonic. * Spike Dash:Also like Sonic, the latest model can curl up into an indestructible ball of spikes, being able to cut through most materials on Mobius. Trivia * In the games, Silver Sonic originally refered to the Sonic robot that appeared in the 8-bit version of Sonic 2. This Silver Sonic is based on the boss from the 16-bit Sonic 2, using its European manual name. * Silver Sonic v2.0 is based on the unnamed robot seen in Sonic Adventure. * Silver Sonic v1.0 was originally based on the schematics of the roboticized Mecha Sonic.